


Turnabout

by judithyaffa



Series: Drabbles [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 12:39:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/judithyaffa/pseuds/judithyaffa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He longed for the arms of his mother; he'd settle for evening the score. </p><p>A drabble written for the E/O Challenge on Fanfiction.net. Word of the week: Crush. Challenge: Write in a style unlike your norm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turnabout

He missed his mother so much. He remembered how she crushed him in her arms as they squatted in the surf, cold water caressing his body. They caught small fish and crabs but had to be careful when seeking bigger game. She told of a time when they'd feared nothing... before the bad ones came.

He crouched, peering at the monsters who had killed his mother. He sprang.

X X X

Sam stabbed instinctively, barely averting the attack. "Crap! It's a kid."

"Look again." Dean pointed as the child facade melted away in death. "That monster would have killed you."


End file.
